cwacharacterfandomcom-20200214-history
Commander Bladez
Bladez - The Life of a Clone Trooper At birth, out of cloning pod 2756, Bladez was a natural at all presision strike challenges and enjoyed solving problems using his skill to adapt to anything quickly. Bladez passed all of the weapons training tests while on Kamino with out standing marks. He was able to work in a team with the other cadets, and demonstrate a positive relationship with his fellow allies. At the age of twenty four, Bladez was assigned to the Alpha 2nd Division Squad, where he was placed as the Advanced Recon Scout. Passing his final combat simulator test on Kamino, he was doployed directly to Geonosis to take part in the first battle on the surface. Under the command of Commander Cody, Bladez took great responsability and care for what he did. As the battle commenced, Bladez was assigned to Recon Scout, taking part in AT-RT scout missions as an ARF Trooper. Bladez never saw any real actio n while on Geonosis, half for the reason that he was a scout, and the other half that he was a new recruit. After making it back from Geonosis, Bladez' unit was informed that there had been a crisis on Ryloth, and that he was to serve there for two months. Bladez took part in his first large battle under the command of Commander Ponds, and took part in the invasion of the capital that was controlled by Separatists. Bladez was later upgraded and promoted to the rank of Sergeant first class, and was given a DC-15A long rifle for his achievments on Ryloth. After the battle of Ryloth, Bladez was deployed to Ice Burg Three, where he met one of his good friends, Zip, from cadets. They were originally seperated back when Bladez was deployed to Geonosis. They took part in the liboration of Ice Burg Three, which freed the people from the Separatist forces that had taken over. Since then, Bladez has taken part in the battle of Umbara, where he served under the command of the 501st. For his heroic actions in the taking of the air field, destroying the bunkers, and infiltrating the Sith Academy, Bladez was assigned to the famed 501st legion for most of his years. After serving under command, Bladez was finally promoted to his last rank, Commander, where he was givin his own legion of specialty clones. Off Duty When all the war ends, and Bladez is releaved from duty, Bladez is usually supervising the construction of basses, or constructing houses that he wants to build. Bladez also takes the time to train his specialty squad with techniques he has learned over the past years from experience. Bladez also hangs around with friends when he can, and takes time to go the the range and shoot targets to sharpen up on his blaster skills. Training On Kamino Kamino. Birth place of the Clone race. Whether it's being a Clone Trooper, or being an actual Kaminoan, Kamino is not always a friendly planet. The Clone Trooper training cariculum is a tough process that takes lots of time to accomplish. Clone training takes up half of a life time for a Clone. Training begins at the age of four, when you learn your basic stuff, like words, letters (both in the Star Wars Language, the Aurebesh), and some math. As your years progress, you begin to get into the war cariculum, and soon enough, get to try out a clone DC-15 Carbine blaster. In your teen years as a clone, you work on blaster training, battle skills, combat talk, phyisical training, and at your later years, you get assigned to a squad. Day-to-day reutines consist of waking up, reporting for duty at your cadet leader, and then you begin your daily work, which is decided apon what your current age is. As the years roll by, you begin to become a real soldier, fit for battle and ready for a wagging war. At the age of twenty, you are to be assigned to a squad, and later in your years, get to try out real combat- the simulation zone. It is where there are lots of reprogrammed droids, and your squad has to take 'em out, and reach the flag at the top of the citadel. It sounds easy, but it's not. You get three tries, mess up those, and you get stuck in the clone base for the rest of your life, cleaning up after the other clones or training cadets. Once you pass your simulation training, you're off to the battle zone, when ever the Republic needs you, ready to fight scrap metal. The Second Battle of Geonosis: Part 1 It was at that moment, at that time, at that second, when I realized what the meaning of "war" really was. It was then, as the shots fired from the Separatist blaster's were literally just missing my head by inches, mixed with the sounds of my fellow allies being cut to shreds as we charged for our last assault on the droid foundry, that I realized what a hell hole war really was. But, let's start fresh from the beginning so you can experience what I went through on that disgusting day of death. As the bearing hot sun shawn it's rays down apon our LAAT Gun Ships, I heard the faint sound of Geonosian Fighter Pods entering our air space. We were in for a heck of a day, and a disasturous fight. The shots wizzed by our Gun Ship, wide open doors, I looked down apon the ground units, fighting for victory to secure Point Ran- the landing position that we were supossed to land in. I could clearly see ahead that it was covered with bugs and tiny pieces of metal scattered about in the mess of lasers that were being shot around down there. It was gonna get ugly, and I knew we were gonna get in the thick of it. As I took a quick look up to see yet another on of our Gun Ships go down in flames, I realized that that could have been my Gun Ship, that that could have been the end for us all. But we were still in the air- usually a good sign- after the first artillery cannon hit us. I was surprised to see the ground wasn't getting closer to us. I then heard the screams as one of our men was flung out of the side of the ship and went barreling towards the ground. I looked away right before he hit. My stomach turned up side down as the doors closed and the pilot said "We're gonna have to make a crash landing, hold on!" This would not end in a good way-and I knew that for sure. The air was filled with smoke. I coulden't even see two feet in front of myself. I heard some coughs as i saw shadows in the distance stand up. I walked over to one of my troopers- Checkers- and it turned out he was doing fine. Bent over a body, I quickly came down and looked. It was one of my men, only a new recruit. "Sir.... He.... Didn't make the landing." Checkers said. I gave out a brief nod, followed by a sigh, and got back up. "Checkers, search for more survivors. We need to find as many as we can." I notified him. He gave me a small salute, and continued looking through the wreck. I then saw a small crack where a bit of light was shinning through. I listened carfully and heard the battle going on out side. I walked over to the crack and peered through the small opening. What I saw was horrible. There were dead bodies lying everywhere, from left to right. The battle had cleared up a lot, but what casualties that had to be made for that to clear up made it difficult to take in return. I could see the last few Geonosians either getting shot down, or running away. By now, there was smoke everywhere, and only a few shots being fired. I turned around to look for survivors. I heard some trooper call out, "Pilots dead. His neck snapped on impact." and I went over to investigate. I climbed into the narrow cockpit, and noticed the pilot's dead body resting over the control panel. I asked the trooper if he had found any survivors. "No, Checkers found me, but I haven't found any. It's hard to see with all this smoke and dust everywhere." I had agreed with him- it was really hard to see. "Sir, over here, three alive ones!" Checkers cried out. The other trooper- Jetz- and I ran over to assist. I then saw three moving bodies, two standing and one laying down on the floor of the Gun Ship. "They report to be Coil, Soder, and Scopes." Checkers informed. "Ok, get this one here, Soder, medical attention. We have to get out of here and into the real battle. Ok, Checkers, Scopes, help Soder out. Jetz, Coil, help me with this door. On three, one, two...." and we all kicked the door down, revealing the bright hot sunny world of Geonosis. The Second Battle of Geonosis: Part 2 Ice Burg 3: The Final Mission The air was cold, it sent shivers down my spine. The frosty night sky was light up with the moon light, and I knew, that tonight, was going to be the perfect night, for war. As we neared the drop zone, I could make out that one of the troopers beside me was whispering something under his breath- probably a pray- I know I wanted to hope for the best, but I sure didn't want to humiliate my self in front of my squad. Just then, the doors shuddered a bit, and began to close, slidding across the bottom of our LAAT Gun Ship. I caught a glimps of the other troop transport just before the doors shut, and we were consumed by darkness. I heard our Commander tell us to switch on our Comm Links, so I did. I could hear the static as the others did the same. I could hear a bit of shuffling in the darkness, and I gave out a silent sigh. I was thinking in my head, awaiting for the time where we landed on that frozen earth and ambushed the droids with our small unit. The Mission was simple- get into the factory, plant the explosives, and get out. Simple, I though. Simple. If only it was. Then the Gun Ship jerked as we lowered altitude. My buddy, Zip, from the academy whispered something into my ear. I coulden't quite hear it, but I nodded. I knew he could see me from the little light my communicator was giving off. And then I felt it. The icy ground make contact with the bottom of our Gun Ship. So far so good. I knew we were on the, "get in part", but man did it ever seem like a stretch. Then it flickered, and exploded with color as the red lamp above us came on. It made my eyes hurt at first- being in the dark and all. And then it happened. That one moment I would never forget. "Green light! Let's move it!" The blaster fire urrupted like a exploding volcanoe, the light of what could have been the end, zooming past me in a wave of brightness. This was it. Do or die. "GET TO COVER MEN, WE DON'T KNOW WHAT WE'RE SHOOTING AT!" our commander yelled out, as I hit a small object that was just higher than my waist. I crouched behind it and waited for further orders. Looking back, I saw three dead bodies. I quickly looked away. The blaster fire went dim and I heard zip trying to say something to me. "You don't...... think....." was all i could make out from the horrid screams of other clones falling to their death after being shot by a laser. Then, all of a sudden, the blaster fire got really loud, and I soon found myself on my feet and running up to further cover. Hitting the next piece of metal that had kept me from getting hit by those shots was only a slight relief. I soon looked around and noticed my whole unit was in this cover. "Ok men, listen up!" shouted our commander. "We have one shot at this! the Gun Ships aren't coming back for EVAC unless we tell them we have completed the mission. We either do, or we don't, got it? Now keep your heads down, spread out and look for cover!" was all it took for me to get my head into the game. I looked over at Zip who was standing at the edge of our cover. I yelled out "You got a good where abouts we can go?" "No, not yet!" he replied. "I see a large object in the distance... but the fogg is to thick to see what it is clearly. might just be a-" and then loud boom came, followed by the huge blaster shot that came out of what ever it was. It echoed everywhere, and there was a huge ball of fire where it had hit. The smoke was really dence, and I coulden't see a foot in front of me. "ZIP!?" I called out. "Zip, you ok?!" "yeah...." he coughed, then finished saying he was fine. "It's time to go, we need to move and return fire!" I quickly darted around, poked my DC-15 carabine over the cover, and shot into the fogg, where four shots had just been fired. I heard the clank of metal against the ground, and I knew I hit one. "Come on, let's move!" Zip called out, and we started sprinting for the factory, shooting wildly into the fogg. When we approached the thick walls of the main foundry, we found that it wasn't so hard after all. Panting, sweating, trying to get a hold of my breath, I looked around. I saw..... and what I saw, was all I could think about. Sevin. Sevin other men were here, including the commander. We exited those gun ships with well over twenty, and now we had sevin. The thought that that could have been me, or even Zip, was unbelieveable. "Ok, look men. I know we lost a lot of troops, but that doesn't mean we might as well give up. We never needed that many. I'm sorry if some of those men were good friends of yours... but.... these things happen. We are soldiers-" and that statement made me freeze. Our commander said that like we were disposable... like we were nothing. I lost a bit of trust in him after that sentence. "-and that is what we are meant to do. We never guaranteed a safe ride home. What i was was we'll give you a body bag, a medal, or both. Now, let's get in there. turn on your head lamps, it's gonna get dark. let's move!" I heard the switch of head lamps come on, and we entered the narrow passageway. it was dark, but our head lamps quickly light up the place, and we were moving at a steady pace when all of the sudden, one of our men was shot in the back. I quickly turned around, shot, and hit the enemy exposed by my light. "COMMANDO DROIDS!" I yelled out, and we all took back to back positions. Even though there weren't many of us, we did have the light on your side. Just then one of them grabed Zip, and I show it off. "Thanks.... I owe you-" and then i felt a tight squeeze around my neck, as I was pulled back into the dark ness. "Don't shoot! You might his our own boys!" The commander yelled at them, as i was dragged down another passage, and thrown to the ground. My lights dimmed, and then flickered back on to the sight of to commando droids standing over me, one armed with a blaster, the other, holding my communicator. I had to think. And Iquickly acted before they could see I was awake. I pulled out the one with the blaster's leg down, grabed the balster, and shot the other in the head. That was when I realized there was one behind me. I felt the shrp pain as the shot entered my left shoulder, and I spun around and shot the last commando in the chest. I looked over at my wound. To inches down, and i would have ben dead right now. I tried to block out the pain, and I got up, and moved on to look for my lost group. Navigating down these narrow passageways was difficult-seeing as I only had one head lamp that still worked. I had to watch my back and my front at the same time.I soon saw a light soming down the walk way towards me. i ducked down and waited until the light was right over my head. Then, with one swift move, I jumped up and aimed my blaster at the light source. "Bladez?" I heard murmors and soon saw that they were my own clone troopers. "I thouhgt.... but...." "Yeah, I'm fine." I stated, interrupting Zip. "Man, I thought you were gone for good..." Zip said in a weak voice. "Don't believe everything you see." I said back. "I hate to interrupt this little reunion, but we have to find the control center!" The commander barked. "let's move!" And before I knew it, we stood in front of the huge doors to the central control room. I watched as to clones- Vex and Jax- planted explosives all over the door. "you guys might wanna stand back...." Vex said as he heald the detonator. "Get ready to shoot as soon as that door comes down!" The commander yelled. Soon enough, Vex hit the switch and the huge metal doors bent like a tiny piece of sheet metal. The blaster fire was intence. There were six of us- though we had the element of surprise. Soon I could see red lights flashing by as the droids began to open fire. I knew there was no turning back. I proped my gun on the crate I was behind and started laying down some rounds on the incoming fire. I was getting better at aiming, but still not the best. My commander shouted for us to move up, and Jax and I were to lay down covering fire. The other for men moved up, and so did we. We reached some boiler tanks, and I took cover behind a jegged piece that was sticking out of one. As the shots echoed around us, some hit the boiler tanks, creating a loud hissing sound as some of the steam was let out of the hole. "Make your way up to the cat walks!" our commander yelled out, and we started to press the attack. The droids were everywhere, but their sensors got mixed up with all the steam flying everywhere. Most of them were shooting at the tanks, making it only worse for them to shoot us. "Zip, Vex, Plant those charges! Jax, Bladez, Frodo, lay down covering fire!" And they started to plant the explosives. We soon cleared out the room full of droids when finally the commander realized my wound. "Bladez, are you ok?" "yeah, only a flesh wound." I said, trying to act like it wasn't a big deal, though it hurt like crazy. "Ok, let's book it back to the court yard for EVAC! We did it." If only that were the truth. Those three words would have been great if it were true, but as we emerged from the dark droid factory, I noticed three AAT tanks lined up with droids scattered all over the place. We were doomed. "Drop your weapons, clones!" shouted a droid commander. I lay down my DC-15 on the ground beside me, as did the rest of the men. "We got you surounded!" I looked around and noticed the droids closing in on us. Just then i heard the sound of an LAAT Gun Ship in the distance. I was now wondering what this was going to turn into. I guess the other clones heard it, as they started picking up their blasters. I, to, bent down and grabed mine. "Hey, what are you doing?" called one of the droids. But it was to late. The ground suddenly urrupted in an explosion fest. The Gun Ships bombed the Separatists that had us surounded, and we ran for EVAC. Just then, Vex turned around and hit the detonator. Nothing happened. He clicked it a few more times. "No.... No no no no NO!!!!" He yelled. "I put the red wire where the green wire should have been...." "Don't worry." I said. "I'll get it." And I quickly ran out of the gun ship, forgeting my blaster in it. I ran into the control room and saw the main bomb. Just then my communicator beeped. "Bladez, once you arm the bomb, you will only have five minutes to get out." Vex said. "Alright" And I swaped the green wire for the red wire. Just then i heard it ticking down, and saw it counting down from Fifty Three, Fifty Two.... I started running like there was no tommorow. Sprinting for the door, I remembered that we never cleared out the whole factory, so watch for droids. As I ran into the main passageway, blaster fire started surounding me as I ran. was soon shot in the leg, and I collapsed. I knew I wasn't done. So I got up, and kept running, even after I was shot in the back again. I made it out side and just caught a glimps of the last LAAT leaving- without me. Epilogue I had later found myself on the ground, watching the Gun Ships disapear as they flew through the night sky. Then I came back to reality, and realized there were droids coming for me. My limbs were stiff, and ready to fall off, but I gained enough strength to craw into a little shed off to the side of the factory's perimeter. I grabed my blaster and waited until the droids eventually searched in here, and was ready to make my final stand. I looked through the small opening that was the door, and I could see B1 battle droids looking for me. I knew it woulden't be long. I then heard a faint mechanical sound- not like a droid or anything- it sounded more like a vehicle. I struggled to get up onto my feet, then I looked out of a small hole in the side of a shelter. There, on the fozen ground, just sitting there, ready for the taking, was a small Separatist speeder- unmaned. I looked out the door, left and right and saw droids everywhere. I knew I had to make this chance or I would die on this frozen block of ice. So, I tried to warm up my legs the best I could, and I booked it to the speeder. Ran faster than I had ever ran before. I could tell the droids saw me, yet were to stunned to realize that I was what they were looking for, so I jumped onto the speeder, flicked the switch and the control panel light up. Thats when the lasers started swarming around my head. I quickly grabed my blaster, shot a few droids and made a break for it, zooming and and out of the valley that lead to the CIS drop station. There was usually a communicator tower there, no droids were ever guarding it. If there were though, there woulden't be many. That was where I was headed. To ask for a ride back to base with a Separatist communication device. Can't be to hard, right? Category:Male Characters